Chains of Darkness
by Teenager-Videl
Summary: (COMPLETED) (Goku's POV) When Goku is a captive of his old nemesis: Dr.Gero, what will happen to him? Final chapter up! Enjoy
1. Vengeance for an Old foe

A,N: _Ok, I'll explain what has happened. You'll see it in the flashback, but I'll explain now as well. (After all, I don't want you to get confused when you read this) Doctor Gero, leader of the Red Ribbon army has captured Son Goku. You'll see how in this story ^_~ I don't want to give too much detail away. It might spoil the storyline. Goku has been locked away in the dungeon; there are also lots of other people locked away too. As the story progresses, you'll see who they are. The format is in Goku's POV (Point of View) I hope you enjoy this story. (This is the first time I've done a POV of a character, so sorry is it's a bit rusty, lol, and please go easy on me in your reviews. Thanks a bunch! ^_^) Hope you enjoy this:  _

Chains Of Darkness

Chapter one- Vengeance for an Old foe

Quote: "Merciless or heartless, which is worse, or are they the same?"

The place was dark. The chains were tight, and the atmosphere was brutal. All that I could hear was the sound of people's fists connecting with people's stomachs, and the sound of people wheezing in great agony. The faces next to me were scared; they looked as though this was the worse place they could ever be. I was about to agree. A place that shows no mercy, even to children, was indeed an evil place. I sat on the cold floor, damp from the blood that trickled there. My arms were chained to the wall. Defending yourself was not an option. Punch after punch connecting with my stomach. My orange gi now had bits of red patches from the blood leaking into the material. In this place, no one even showed a shred of mercy. 

This one time, I saw a girl getting attacked by the guards. They just kept punching and punching her, she cried out in pain. But did they stop? No. No one has ever stopped in this place, that I've seen. Not even if the persons life is at stake… The only time I have found you can escape from this torturing place is by getting called to see Doctor Gero. But really, is that escaping? I wouldn't think so. Not with a villain like Doctor Gero. In this kind of place, the only escape would be… Death.

'Get him up!' Shouted a cruel voice, pointing at me. 'The boss wants to see him.' He said before he made his exit. The guards nodded and moved toward me. I knew this was yet another chance to get beat up. The only relief would be the walk down the long halls, at least then I'd be out of this torturing place- for at least a little while.. One unlocked the chains, while two guards hoisted me into the air. Blood ran down my face, and it trickled to the ground. As we made our way out of the dungeon I heard the people whisper who were tied up say 'Good luck.' I got wondering what they did to deserve something like this. Maybe they did nothing at all.. That's what makes my blood boil with rage. 

Once we were out the dark dungeon, the hall before me was bright. Red carpets were on all the floors I saw. There was a tall man ahead of us. He smirked evilly. 

'The boss will see you now, Son Goku_._' He said, still grinning. This was really annoying, so I tried not to make eye contact with him. He nodded at the other guards, and they let me out of their firm grip, and walked back to the dungeon. The tall man led me down the long halls. Finally we got to a huge door. 'In here.' He opened the door by touching the keypad next to the door. The door creaked opened, and I knew that inside there would be my old nemesis, Doctor Gero. 'Doctor, Son Goku is here.' He shouted into the room. 

_'_Let him in then_.' _Called a screechy voice. _Gero must be getting old by now, _I thought as I heard his crusty voice. The guard pushed me in the room, and shut the creaky door. I really couldn't stand that man. I looked ahead of me. I saw Gero sat down on a chair. 

'Please take a seat.' He touched a switch, and a chair came up through the floor. 

'No, thanks. I know what your chairs are like!' I pointed at my wrist. 'Probably be full of chains like that dungeon was like!' 

Doctor Gero glared and pushed the switch and the chair disappeared back into the floor. 'When I say take a seat, I mean take a seat!!!' He shouted. Pushing another switch and a chair appeared right underneath me. 'Now that you've taken a seat, we can get down to business.' He grinned, what was it with these people and grinning!? It was really disturbing. Maybe they were all robots and they all had to do the same thing. 'See, it's not rigged is it?' He must have seen me examine the chair. 

'I guess not.' I said, now sitting back in the chair. Which was probably not the best thing to do in this kind of situation, since in an instant two wires came up. Seeing that I flew up in the air. 'You villains never change do you?' I scowled. But I shouldn't have been surprised. I had a strong feeling by entering this room that this wouldn't be some kind of picnic. No, much worse than that.  

'Darn, I didn't think he still had that much strength left.' Gero mumbled, rather angry. He started to touch a button. 'Code 10230!' He shouted, some people shout the weirdest things. What could a few numbers mean anyway? 

A group of guards stormed into the room, with guns of some description. Doctor Gero pointed up in the air at me. Each of them looked up, pointing their guns at me. Instead of bullets, it was metal! Doctor Gero does come up with weird inventions! Anyway, the metal came straight at me, making me fall into the wall. The metal attached me to the wall. I tried to get free, but it was impossible! My strength was so low, I think after they punched me for so long that drained my power.. Those jerks! 

Doctor Gero walked over to me. He sent the guards away, waiting for them to shut the door. When they shut the door with a big creaky noise, he laughed evilly. 

'Now, you really shouldn't fly away when I'm talking to you, Son Goku. You are now in worse shape than you were before you came in here.' 

'Not true!!' I yelled at him, not wanting him to know he was right. After all, when villains see their victims agreeing with them, it sort of makes them cocky. In this kind of situation, it wouldn't be good to see him cocky!  

Anyway, the doctor stood with his hands clamped together. He looked ready to make me pay for destroying the Red Ribbon army all those years ago. Just then, the metal door opened again. 

'This had better be important!' Gero scowled.

'Sir, I am really sorry to interrupt you right now. But there is a guest waiting for you.' Quite hastily he said that to the doctor. He rubbed his chin, glanced at me and then looked at the man again. 

'For interrupting me, I want you to take him back to the dungeon!' Gero ordered. The man nodded. Gero quickly departed and left the guard glaring at me.

'Here I thought by getting promoted I didn't have to be in charge of his captives.' He sighed. Then walked toward me, removing the metal from the wall, I floated weakly to the ground- only to be pulled by the collar all the way back down to the dungeon. The ground was really sharp, as I got yanked all the way back there. When we both arrived back at the cells, guards were waiting. I guess maybe they were told that I was coming back there. I really wish I wasn't back there, it felt like a heartless place. None of the guards showed a shred of mercy.. 

Taking me back to my part of the cell, I saw the puddle of blood. I guess no one cleans up the damage they do to their victims. Putting my arms back in those chains really hurt, the chains were much tighter than before. I could feel it making deeper dents in my skin. The skin felt like it was burning.. The guard must have seen my expression because he said the chains had been adjusted, since they thought the chains were too loose. What a joke, they could see the damage it had done to my skin. They must have wanted to see me cry out with agony, which I would not do. I hide in the pain I feel.

Just then everyone in the cell was quiet, and a tall man stepped in. He looked around, and then his eye contact met with mine. A smug grin appeared on his face and he strode over, in a casual way. He stopped right in front of me. 

'So you must be, Son Goku.' His voice was gruff. 'The doctor has told me so much about you.' I could hear the sudden change in his voice. There was an arrogant way he said those few words. He kind of reminded me of Vegeta, thinking he was superior to those who he looked down upon, which was me at this time.

'Oh, I see you've met him.' The doctor walked in, pointing at me. I looked down, wishing I was anywhere else but here.

'Heh indeed I have. So when would you like me to test out the new equipment on him?' He asked. I looked up, wondering what the two were on about. I knew it could not be good.  

'As soon as possible. After all, we do not want him to feel a minute without pain. Making him pay now is better since I want him to feel the pain he put me through.' He looked at me. 'You will pay for what you did to my army all those years ago.' 

I wanted to say something to him. But I had to bite my tongue. I didn't want to dig an even bigger grave for myself; after all right now my grave was **very** big. I turned my head away, but that did not help much. I could feel his eyes watch me, it felt a weird feeling right down my spine. I remember that feeling from my brother, Raditz. It's not a nice sensation, it made me feel weak and helpless. I got wondering what the evil doctor would do to me next. I also began to wonder how much more of this cruelness I could actually take before I burst into rage..     

****

****

**A,N: **_I hope you liked this first chapter, I thought I'd use a lot of angst. After all, being a captive isn't a nice thing to be. I hope I made it very lifelike. Please keep in mind this is my first ever time doing a story in a characters POV. I hope I made Goku act like himself. Just wait till the next chapter when he finds out he can't eat! Is the Saiyan going to be very angry? You bet he is! Lol. ^_^  Thanks also for taking the time to read this chapter. I will do my best to get the next chapter up ASAP. Bye everyone. _


	2. Torturing Death

**A,N: **_Thank you Pdestiny, Ciily Siyn, Acey and Eliza for being the first four to read and review my first chapter. As I checked my reviews and saw your four reviews, it really meant a lot to me. ^_^ To tell you the truth, I couldn't wait to do the next chapter! ^_^ So here is the second chapter of this DBZ story. Hope you enjoy it. I'd better warn you to have some tissues ready. This chapter is very emotional.   _

Chains of Darkness Chapter two- Torturing Death 

**Quote: "When someone you love dies, what's the point in Living?" **

****

As the two were talking, I tried to blank them out. After all, I knew what they were saying was bad news for me. So I looked around the cell, I saw new people in here then before. There were three children and one woman. They looked scared, and pretty beat up! The youngest child looked about five. She was shaking, and then looked over at me. This kind of torture wasn't right for a tender little child; I shook my head, and then turned my attention back to Doctor Gero and his crony. They were still talking about that equipment, I wanted to know what it was. After all, it's better to know what you're going to face, before it comes. Well, that's what I think anyway. I like to be prepared. 

I looked down at my stomach. The gi was now even redder than before. The blood was now dry. I felt so hungry.. I hadn't had food for so long.. The thought of food was like torture. I knew very well that they would never give me food! I had to be strong, and escape from this place so I could return to my family and friends. The most important thing to do was remain myself. As long as my friends and family were alive, I knew I had to keep my will to battle the forces of evil. 

As soon as I looked at the two, they looked at me too. _Darn, I guess I missed the opportunity to find out about the equipment, _I thought. I looked down again as I heard them laugh, and then a man joined the two. 

'There are some intruders, sir!' He told Doctor Gero. I began to wonder who it could be. Maybe someone has come to put a stop to Gero. 

'The intruder better be a threat for making me jump out of my mood!' Doctor Gero scowled. What a grump, I'm certain he'll be able to jump back in the mood. They made their exit, with the other guards in the room. It was a good feeling to know there were no guards, and no agony taking place. But I was wrong.

I listened carefully to all the noises. I heard the sound of feet running. Then there was a sound of a gun firing and a scream. Those noises were torturing! I wanted to know what was going on, and that scream sounded so familiar. It felt like a part of my heart had died, but I didn't know why! I struggled against the chains. They wouldn't budge! Not giving up, I pulled harder. Feeling great pain in both of the arms. I still didn't give up. I didn't care about any pain I felt, I didn't care how weak I was. I was determined to see what was going on! I heard footsteps, but I didn't take notice as the chains parted from the wall. I was free! I flew straight to the door, but a guard blocked the way. In rage, I punched him out of the way and landed. 

There I saw the woman.. Walking slowly over to her, I saw exactly who it was. My heart felt like it had been torn out of my body. I fell down on my knees. Not wanting to believe the woman was really ChiChi. Banging the ground with my fists, I felt so empty.. _So this was why it felt like a part of my heart had died. _I thought, as tears began to appear in my eyes. The tears fell down on the ground.. 

'G..Goku..' A voice called, I looked down and saw ChiChi trying her best to talk to me. It hurt to watch. I couldn't stand to see her in this much pain. How could anyone be this cruel..? I held her hand firmly, trying so hard to comfort her. 

'You're going to be all right.. ChiChi..' I said in a soothing tone. She gave a weak smile, or at least tried to. 

'G..Goku… I love.. You…' She cried. I saw the tears emerge in her eyes. I felt the same way. She meant so much to me. I wanted to sacrifice myself for her. I wanted to take away the pain.. A leant down to her, and gave her one last kiss. That kiss seemed to go on forever. I guess it was because time felt like it had stood still, for the two of us, this would be our last passionate kiss. As I looked at her, she was not breathing anymore.. She had gone from this world, oh, how I wish I could join her.. 

I felt a hand on my shoulder, instantly turning around; I glared at the person who stood in front of me. He smirked. 

'Feeling pain? Well that's good.' He grinned. How could anyone enjoy watching someone with a broken heart? 

'You heartless beast!!' I raged.

'Am I? Well I get paid for being this cruel. In fact, I was the one who shot her. Oh yes, and the funny thing was, she begged for mercy. But we are trained to not show mercy to anyone! Another thing I find really funny is that she was sure you were going to come and save her. I guess if you were a few minutes earlier, she would still be alive!' He started laughing evilly. How could anyone be **this** heartless!? I didn't care about my injures at this time, no, I was stuck in my own rage of emotion. I dove straight at him, rapidly punching and kicking him. Then I high kicked him, he fell straight into the wall. Shocked I guess, because he ran down the corridor. 

Turning around, I looked back at ChiChi. She didn't deserve any of this. I sat back down beside her. Just gazing at her, it's hard to describe the words of what I was feeling. I was now oblivious of anything that was going on around me. I just wish I could have at least one minute with my beloved, ChiChi. How was I going to cope without her? She was what kept me going, winning battles meant nothing without her beside me. 

I got dragged in the opposite direction; I now had lost my will to fight. I think the guard knew that, since I didn't resist to him dragging me down the hall. Watching her disappear out of sight, as I went further down the hall, was like a nightmare. True, I don't usually have nightmares- but right now, I felt as though I had been torn into two. I wasn't my normal self. Maybe that is what Doctor Gero was planning, to torture me so bad that I would just lose myself. 

As I thought of all the things that had happened to me: Losing so much strength, Losing the person who I loved the most: ChiChi. I felt so helpless, it was horrible to think of how helpless I was.. _Had Doctor Gero beaten me..?_ That question loomed over my head. _Could this really be me thinking? Me, a person who never backs down.. No! I can't let the evil doctor win. ChiChi wouldn't want me to lose hope, not when I've still got Gohan, and my friends. I cannot let ChiChi's sacrifice be in vain. I will avenge her death._ I thought. Ready to avenge ChiChi's death, my heart was burning of hope, revenge and sorrow. For some reason, I now couldn't wait to come face to face with the Doctor who had been responsible for so much agonising pain. He's now going to pay for everything.. I promised myself this, and I could not give up hope…        

****

****

**A,N: **_Sorry for such an emotional chapter. I hope I made this very lifelike. When I started to write this chapter, I imagined what my feelings would have been in the exact same situation. So I hope my attempt at this was good. Anyway, It's good to see Goku back to his normal self ^_~ Thanks so much for taking the time to read this chapter! Please take a few minutes just to review this chapter. I love to know what you all think of this. ^_^ The third chapter will be up ASAP. Bye for now! ^-^ _


	3. Malicious Memories

**A,N: **_Sorry this chapter took so long to arrive. But the weather has been great, so I've been outside, lol, but it was a waste of time no tan! ^^;; Anyway, thanks a lot everyone who has reviewed my story so far! ^_^ Thanks: "Eliza", "Acey", "Laura", "Pdestiny", "People hate me" and anyone else who has reviewed my story! ^^(sorry if I've missed anyone out! ^^; ) I love getting the reviews, It's good to know that my work is appreciated! To "People hate me" you made some good suggestions, but I was waiting for the right moment to do a flashback of how it all began. This chapter will explain it all. And also, this chapter has a shocking surprise. I can't give anymore away. ^_^ So here is this next chapter, be prepared to see Doctor Gero's shocking new invention:_

Chains of Darkness 

**Chapter three- Malicious Memories **

**Quote: "Life is full of bad memories, but why do we remember them?" **

****

As I came closer and closer to my foe's exact position, my mind flashed backwards to before this torturing tragedy first began. Oh, how I wish I could go back to those days. Those days that were full of exciting things. If only I could turn back time.. Then my beloved ChiChi would still be here.. She did not deserve to die.. No, I wish it was me, not her, who had departed from this miserable world. If only I could give up my life, and she'd be back here. If only it was that easy to turn back time. No one has the right to take away someone's life from them! Doctor Gero has gone too far this time..! I can live with what he does to me, but murdering a person from my family is going too far!  

I remember the day when this fateful day took place, as though this was yesterday, it all seemed so clear. The sun was high in the sky. Life was so beautiful. If only it was beautiful now…but that's not going to happen. I was out back, training with Gohan. ChiChi came out and joined the two of us. 

'Goku, honey. I got word from Bulma.' She smiled, that smile of hers I'll miss most of all. She reminded me of an angel when she beamed happily. 'She said we should meet up with her and the others at the Kamé house.' 

'Great!' I responded the smile at ChiChi, looking forward to seeing my friends. 

Time seemed to go by in a flash, and before I knew it, we were there. Bulma, Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Choatsu and the Turtle. We were all chatting happily. ChiChi was talking with Bulma. Oolong was embarrassing Master Roshi, while Puar was laughing at the two. I was talking with Yamcha, Tien, Choatsu and Krillin. Gohan was playing with the Turtle. About 10 minutes later, I think it was, I felt a sudden tap, and looked around to see my son, Gohan. 

'Dad!! There are weird planes up in the sky!!' He yelled, pointing up at the sky. I looked up. He was right. There was about six of them, if I remember correctly. It all seemed to go by so quick. I remember hearing the sound of screaming, and the sound of blasts. Helplessness filled my heart, seeing the pain and agony that was unleashed on my family and friends… I hated the feeling of being able to do nothing. Everything went blank, as something caught me by surprise and cut through my side, and another sharp thing hit me on the back of my head. Even though I was out, I could still hear the anguish that was going on, and that teared me apart from the inside. It's not a very nice feeling, hearing people in great agony, while you're powerless to do anything about it.  

The only memory I could remember was that one. It seems everything else I remember became torturing memories. Even that memory turned into a poisoned one. If only I could remember a memory that was pure good all the way through. But being in this place does something to your mind. It seems so unfair that I can only remember the poisoned recollections over the good recollections. Why is life so cruel? 

I pondered this question in my mind, until I felt my hauling come to a stop. Looking around I saw we had arrived at our destination. Time for revenge, but I had to keep a depressed look on so the guard didn't suspect I was up to anything. This was rather hard for me to do, since revenge was burning in my heart. As the guard let his guard down, I swung my leg around and tripped the guard up. Using my strength of revenge, I unleashed my anger. I was lost in my own emotions. After about five minutes, he was knocked out. 

I looked over at the door; I guess I should have let him punch in the numbers on the keypad, since I had absolutely no idea what the right combination was. But no time for regrets, I had too many of those in my heart all ready. I walked straight over to the keypad punching in random numbers. This probably wasn't the best time for me to have a lot of guesses. I heard a noise underneath me, and a gun appeared firing rapid bullets at me. Normally it would have been easy for me to turn those bullets into ash, but, it wasn't that easy for me right now. I flew up in the air, and knew I had to get into the right movement, and just concentrating on the bullets. Putting my hands together, I yelled "KA….MÉ…..HA….MÉ" The blast began to form. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" It felt good to do my attack, the blast turned the bullets and the gun into dust. I landed. Hearing a laugh that seemed to echo. Turning around, I came face-to-face with Doctor Gero. I have to admit, I wasn't the least bit scared to see him.

'You will pay for everything you've done doctor!' I glared. 

'I thought you were too weak to do any of your pathetic speeches.' He smirked at me.

'You'd like that wouldn't you? Well you can forget that, as long as there is still breath in my body, I will **never** stop being who I am! I have vowed to take you down, and you can bet I will carry out this to the best of my abilities!' I said, hoping that he wouldn't take this speech for granted. Since I knew exactly what I had to do: Take doctor Gero down, like he ordered those people to do to ChiChi. 

To my surprise, Doctor Gero went into fits of laughter. 

'You are quite amusing. Too bad you don't stand a chance against my great mind.' He smirked again. 

'Ok, lets see what great inventions you've got! I'll beat them!' When I said those words, he began laughing again. Was he trying to annoy me?

'You won't stand a chance against my newest invention. I guarantee you won't land a punch on this invention.' He walked in the room, and I followed wanting to prove he was wrong. 'Wait here.' He told me, as he went up the stairs, and sat down. 'Now then, lets see if you can even land a punch.' 

'Bring it on, doctor! I'm prepared.'

I saw him push a button, and the door opposite me opened. Clenching my fists, I waited for this new foe to reveal itself. I heard footsteps, and then the thing came out of the shadows. I couldn't believe my eyes! 

'ChiChi?' I said, shocked and stunned. She didn't have any emotions at all. There was just a brutal look in her eyes. 

'I am Android 25, created by doctor Gero. My mission is to exterminate you.' She stated. She sounded so calm. She started to point at me. This was really eerie, as I focused on her expression. It sent a bizarre feeling right down my spine. I looked over at Doctor Gero. I could tell he was enjoying himself, and just knowing that made me clench my fist with anger.         

'This is just the beginning. If you can't get through Android 25, how will you fair against my other mechanical androids?' He asked, grinning at me. 

'I'll… find a way!' I shot back at him. 

'Hah! Be my guest.' 

Turning my attention back to the android ChiChi, I noticed the bored look on her face. 

'Are we going to fight today?' She asked, with a glum expression. 

'I think we need a time out.' I responded at her.

'Time out?' She blinked and I nodded. 

'I'd like to know something.' I said to her. 

'What would you like to know..?' 

'I'd like to know if you remember life before you were an Android? Is there anything you remember?' There was a lot of hesitation from her as I asked that question. It was like she didn't want to remember, or maybe she did. But she was finding it hard to find the answer. This teared me apart…. I wanted to show her what she was struggling to remember…. 

****

****

****

**A,N: **_I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. How will Goku face against his own wife? Android 25 doesn't seem to remember Son Goku. But will there be a way for her to remember her true love? The answers will sure be revealed in the next chapter of DBZ! So please come back soon. I will have the next chapter up sooner than this one took. I apologises again for taking for long with this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. If you could take a few minutes to review and let me know what you think of this chapter, it would be appreciated. Many thanks. Bye ^^    _ 


	4. Unexpected turn of events

A,N: Thanks so much: Kate, Ciily Siyn, Anime Sakura Chan and DarkWolf88 for reviewing my previous chapter. It meant a lot to me, and it's really appreciated ^_^ So thanks! Oh, and DarkWolf88, in answer to your review, I'm planning on doing flashbacks on as many chapters as I can. ^^ So I hope you won't mind this format.  Oh, and this chapter will have a flashback too, not in Goku's POV. But I have made sure I've labelled that it isn't in Goku's POV. Anyway, lets get started with this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. 

Chains of Darkness

**Chapter four- Unexpected turn of events**

**Quote: "Even in this time of darkness, light will still shine through."**

****

Standing in front of ChiChi, I knew I could never fight her. No, not even if she was taken over by that monster, Doctor Gero. There had to be another way to beat her. Maybe using words was not a bad idea. It at least gave me some hope, although thinking about hope was not that simple to do, not in this place at least.  

'Enough breaks!' She hollered, and leapt straight at me. A high kick just missed my head, as I ducked down. She swung back around and kept trying to kick me. I tried my best to evade the attacks. But in this kind of situation it was very difficult! I got forced into a corner from dodging. Usually it would have been easy to counter back at the villain, but she wasn't a villain- she was my wife! I saw her hand come straight at me, I looked into her eyes and she missed my head. She froze for a second, and backed off. 

'Android 25!! I want him eliminated!!' Doctor Gero was bellowing at the top of his lungs. But ChiChi wasn't listening to him at all. Well, I guess getting ordered around by Doctor Gero must have been annoying. I saw the frustrated look on her face, as she turned around and faced her so-called creator. 'Don't you look at me like that!! I created you, and could quite easily take away your life!' 

'You already did that, didn't you Doctor!?' I shouted at him. 'You took away my wife, and turned her into a monster!!' 

Not wasting anytime, I leapt straight up at Doctor Gero. I Built up a blast and got ready to fire it at him. But before I could, I felt a hand on my arm. 

'Android 24, at your service Doctor.' 

'What are you talking about Krillin?' I blinked at him. 

'Android 24? I thought Android 24 was destroyed a long time ago..' Doctor Gero looked confused. He wasn't alone on that one; Krillin didn't have an impassive look like ChiChi had. Maybe this was a plan. I hoped anyway. 

'Erm… Uh.. No! I'm uhh, Android 24, I managed to survive, erm, well whatever I had to face!' Krillin babbled. 

'Very well, you depose of him then!' Doctor Gero ordered. (I don't think he took on board what Krillin just babbled at him!)

'Yes sir. Um, I'll depose of him outside.' Krillin pulled me out of the room, he waited for the door to shut, and then turned around. 'Oh boy!! Am I glad you weren't turned into an android Goku!!'

'So you're normal?' I blinked at him. 

'Of course! Things took a turn for the worse when we woke up at the Kamé house.' 

'So what happened? I never knew, all I could remember was being stuck here.' I told Krillin. 

'Maybe I should explain..' 

**(FLASHBACK) (Normal style, not POV)**

'Ow..' Yamcha stood up, looking around at the wreckage. Then he turned around and saw all his friends out cold. 'Oh no! Guys!' He began randomly slapping everyone on the face to try and wake them up. 

'Ow, you couldn't have been a little more kinder at waking us up then?' Bulma sat up, rubbing her now red cheeks. She looked around and saw her friends now waking up too, also with red cheeks.  

'AAH! Gohan! Gohan!' ChiChi started pushing past the others, hearing rather unhappy comebacks from the others (as they got pushed out the way) until she uncovered a very injured Gohan. 'Oh my poor baby!' She cooed, and hugged him.

'Hey guys, I don't mean to be a downer but..' Krillin started.

'What are you talking about? You're always a downer!' Bulma snapped, interrupting Krillin.

'Bulma! Shush!' Yamcha scowled. 'What's up, Krillin?'

'Well.' He began counting heads. 'I don't mean to alarm anyone, but uh… I don't see Goku here!' He yelled. 

'Those jerks!!' Yamcha growled. 'Lets go and get him back!' 

'Hold it right there. Do you muscle heads even have a plan? No offence, but you lot are bound to get wiped out pretty easily.' Bulma had her arms folded.

Soon everyone made their way to the Capsule Corp. Bulma was down in the lab, and the others were sitting down waiting for her to come up the stairs, so they knew her progress. ChiChi was looking out the window. Her fists clenched ever so slightly. Bulma came up the stairs. 

'HEY EVERYONE!!' She hollered, causing Yamcha to jump in surprise. 'Oh Yamcha, don't be such a coward. I'm not that scary. No need to jump out of your skin. Tell him, everyone! Um.. Guys?' She looked around and saw everyone hiding behind their chairs (besides ChiChi and Gohan).

Soon enough, everyone was crowded around a table. 

'This is my plan.' She started to go through it, and then got interrupted as they heard the door open. 'Huh?' Bulma looked up. 'ChiChi??' She ran outside and grabbed hold of ChiChi. 'Where are you going?!' She demanded.

'You know exactly where I'm going, to get my husband back!' ChiChi announced. 

'You are??' Bulma blinked, not thinking ChiChi as the type to go off and fight terrifying villains. 

'Darn right I am!' ChiChi yelled. 'Please take care of Gohan for me!' ChiChi pleaded. Bulma nodded her head, and ChiChi smiled as a sign of gratitude. Before Bulma could say another word, ChiChi took out a capsule, and released it. A hover boat appeared, and she made her way across the sea.    

**(END OF FLASHBACK) (Back to Goku's POV) **

'So that's what happened..' I looked down. 

'That's right pal. Bulma then arrived in and told me to go and make sure ChiChi and yourself were ok.' Krillin put his hand on my shoulder. 'But I guess I was too late to help ChiChi..' 

'That monster! He killed my wife, and turned her into an android to work for him!' I clenched my fist. 

'We need to work out a plan. Maybe there is a way to turn her back to normal.' Krillin looked thoughtful. I looked down in disbelief. 

'But she's an android now, she died in my arms. How could we turn her back to normal?' I asked, now looking at Krillin.

'Well, when you tried to talk to her, didn't she looked a little confused?' He asked.

'Now that you mention it, she did stall from time to time.' I remembered.

'Well! I bet we can get her back to normal!!' Krillin said with enthusiasm. 

Maybe he was right. After all, this isn't a time to give up hope. ChiChi might be an Android, but I just know there has to be a way to get her memory back. With the thought of my best friend: Krillin helping. This plan sure felt like it could work! 

A,N: Ok, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now I've been thinking, just in case any of you lose track of this story. I can let you know when I've updated it. If you want me to tell you, then please leave your email in the review and I'll be glad to get back to you. And if any of you have any questions, please feel free to leave it in the review and I'll do my best to answer your question at the start of my next chapter. Again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If it's not too much trouble, a review would be most appreciated! Thanks a lot so many of you for continuing to read my stories, and thanks to new people who have taken the time to read and review! ^_^ Bye for now.   


	5. Android 25's discovery

A,N: Thanks so much 'Anime Sakura-Chan' and 'Darkwolf88' who reviewed my previous chapter. It's great to get people who have reviewed my chapters before. Thanks! ^^ Here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy. Please share your views at the end, thanks. I love to read your views. ^^

**Chains of Darkness**

**Chapter Five: Android 25's discovery **

**Quote: "When an Android finds something out, it never lets the victim out of its sight"**

Krillin now moved back to the door. Opening it slightly to see what Doctor Gero and ChiChi were doing. He motioned for me to join him. Blinking, I walked over. Then saw Doctor Gero in front of ChiChi moving his arms in a temper, it looked like. Or maybe he was just giving instructions to ChiChi. I looked at Krillin's expression. And I could see that he was confused like me. 

'Goku, please can you tell me what he's doing..' Krillin said, quite quietly. 

'Um, well, he's.. uh.. Talking to her.' I said not sure exactly how I could explain what Gero was saying. I didn't have the foggiest idea.

'I know he's talking to her!' Krillin said sighing in disbelief. 

'Well, you asked.' I shot back at him. 

'You're right.' Krillin said quickly. 'I did ask. But I obviously knew they were talking, since I could see that.' 

'Maybe you should pick your questions carefully?' I asked Krillin. He was clearly getting frustrated now, since he didn't answer me back. He was fixed on what was happening in the room. 

Minutes dragged by, until Krillin finally decided to speak. 

'Got a plan?' He asked me. I shook my head. 'Well, we got to think of something.' Krillin said, looking like he was in deep thought.

'How about you go over to Doctor Gero, and ask what's the next part of the plan? You might be able to find out what he's been saying to ChiChi?' I said. He looked up. 

'Hey! That's not a bad idea. Should I say I beat you?' Krillin asked.

'Yes, ok. That way he won't get suspicious of seeing you.' 

'Right.' Krillin nodded, and walked into the room. 

I watched, anxiously. Really worried about Krillin's safety. I saw him walk up to the two. Shaking my head, he wasn't acting like an android- he was not walking like an Android; he was just walking like a human. Surely Doctor Gero would catch on.. But he looked as though he was giving Krillin strict orders. Maybe Gero is a fool, if he doesn't even know that Krillin isn't one of his Android, I mean didn't Doctor Gero make the Androids? Shouldn't he recognise his subjects? (I guess not) But I guess I should be thankful that he doesn't suspect a thing. Since now Krillin will be able to help. After about five to ten minutes, Krillin walked back over to me. Shutting the door. 

'Well? What did Doctor Gero say??' I asked. 

'Well, he wants me to keep an eye on you.' Krillin said. 

'So you mean you are the only one watching?? That's good! Now we'll be able to hatch a plan to get out of this place.' I looked thoughtful, but Krillin's expression looked gloomy. 

'I wouldn't get your hopes up.' Krillin said.

'How come?' I asked. 

'Well, he's said that ChiChi will also be watching. So we won't be able to talk much with her on our tail.' Krillin mumbled. 

The door opened, and ChiChi stepped out. 

'You recover fast. Android 24 insisted you were knocked out..' She hissed. 

'He was knocked out! He just doesn't look like he was because uh… He was knocked out!!' Krillin yelled.

'Such thunderous noise from you, 24.. Such noise is rare to find in an Android. But the noise is common in a human..' She smirked. 

'She's catching on.' I whispered to Krillin. 

'I am a rarity though, 25..' Krillin tried to make his voice sound like hers. She and he began glaring at one another. 

The atmosphere was soon cut, as all three of us heard footsteps. Turning our attention we saw Doctor Gero. 

'You're all still here? I thought you would have moved on by now.' 

'We would have, but there is something incorrect with Android 24. I think he has short-circuited. He is acting strange.' She told the Doctor. 

I looked at Krillin. I saw that he was quivering a bit. Probably was worried about if Doctor Gero found out about he was not really an Android. Doctor Gero moved over to Krillin. Looking into his eyes. 

'Doctor Gero!' A voice called. Several guards rushed over. 'Intruders--!' 

'Hm. Android 25. Eliminate them!' Doctor Gero gave her orders. And she nodded. Looking to where smoke was forming, some people stepped forward. 

'You are going down, you freaks!!' A voice called. I recognised that voice in an instant. There was mistaking it. It was Yamcha.

'What is he doing here??' Krillin whispered to me. 'He's going to blow our cover.' 

'I think our cover has already been blown. And we could use all the help we can get!' I winked at Krillin and he nodded reluctantly. 

'Foolish human. You will die now!' 

'What are you talking about ChiChi? Have you gone bonkers?' Yamcha asked.

'I am not this "ChiChi" the only name you will address me as is Android 25, your destroyer.' She smirked at him; he was left there blinking. But I didn't blame him. After all, he didn't know about ChiChi being taken over.  

Apart of me was happy now that Yamcha was here. But now that Doctor Gero knows about his intruders, we have no choice but to launch a full force attack on Doctor Gero, and everyone on his side. 

_A,N: I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter. I can assure you that I have enjoyed writing it. ^_^ I hope you will all take the time to review. All your reviews are really appreciated. I hope to do the next chapter very soon. ^_^ Bye for now everyone ^_~ _


	6. Explosive Showdown

A,N: Ok, thanks again everyone who has reviewed my last chapter. It is really appreciated. And it's good to find new people reading my story too ^_^. This next chapter took quite a bit of planning to do. But it's finally up! Yay, lol! ^_^ Sorry it took so long. 

**Chains of Darkness**

**Chapter Six: Explosive showdown**

**Quote: "Round 2, and this time no time outs!!" **

I stood next to Krillin. Watching ChiChi face my friend: Yamcha. He was looking confused at the sudden words ChiChi had said to him. I didn't blame him for being so bemused, after all, he had absolutely no idea what Doctor Gero had done to her. 

'Heh, come on, why don't you fight me? After all, I plan to show no mercy to you!' She cackled at Yamcha. But he just went backwards, as ChiChi pursued him. I started to get angry, and Krillin could see, since he put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him. 

'No Goku, not yet.' He whispered to me.

'Why not?! She's not planning on showing him even the slightest shred of mercy! Do you really think Yamcha has the heart to fight, when he has no idea what has got into her!?' I shouted at Krillin, and I could see he wanted to say something else, but got caught off guard when a smack to his neck sent him flying into a wall. Turning around I saw that guard I met before, when I was in the dungeon. He still had that smug grin on his face.

'You weren't teaming up with anyone were you? Namely him.' He motioned at Krillin. 'Well, we'll have to see about that. And after I've beaten you, I'll be sure to have you begging for mercy.' He smirked.

'You think you can take me on? Well, anything is possible, I guess. But now that my friends are here, I don't plan on giving up till I succeed!' I faced him, going into my fighting stance. It's been ages since I've gone into my stance, and it made apart of me feel happy.

'Heh, come on then.' His hand was up in the air. I flew straight at him, and punched him right in the face. He staggered back a few feet, wiping the blood off his face. 'Not bad.' He glared, and ran straight at me. Putting his fist back ready to punch, I countered and we punched at the same time. I didn't budge, but he was sent flying into the wall. Well, I should actually say through the wall. There was a huge hole now in the wall. It must have really hurt him; he didn't get up.

I turned my attention back to ChiChi and Yamcha. She had him pinned against the wall. He couldn't even move! 

'Hey! Leave Yamcha alone!' I shouted, and she turned around. 

'Oh don't worry. Everyone has a go.' She smirked at me, and released Yamcha. He fell to the ground. 

'How dare you do that to Yamcha!' I yelled, and glared. 

'I show no mercy to anyone.' She scowled.

'You're just a heartless beast then!!' I hollered and then she scowled even more.

'I am a lot of things. But when is an elegant lady like me a monster!?' 

'You're not elegant! ChiChi was, but she would never have hurt any of her friends! Um, that much anyway!' I said, walking forward at her. I looked over at Krillin and he was helping Yamcha up. 'Guys, you two go to a safe distance.' I told them, turning around I didn't see Doctor Gero anywhere. Maybe he ran away, anyway, I had to worry about this Android who was in front of me. Krillin and Yamcha ran out the way, and I faced her. 

She could not get away with harming anyone. I had to remember that she wasn't my wife. No she was a person who had been changed by Doctor Gero. She wasn't ChiChi at all. I had to remember that ChiChi departed from this world. Maybe then, I could harness the power I needed to beat her. 

The two of us faced one another. Launching a head on attack, we punched and kicked one another. She was a tough opponent. It wasn't that easy to evade her attacks, and several of her attacks were really painful. Especially to the face, and stomach. After we punched at the same moment, both of us landed a few feet from each other. 

She was panting, and staring. That look in her eyes I will never forget. Her look was full of fear. Fear that she was going to be destroyed. Shaking it off, and putting my hands back, she fell down on her knees. Walking over to her, I looked down at her.

'Do what you want. I'm useless..' She sulked. 'I felt your power increase.. And I know that would be enough to send me into oblivion..' She turned her head towards the ground. 

'That's not true.. You're not useless!' I told her. She looked up. I lent my hand out, but she turned away. 

'Why? Why are you being so kind? Just destroy me!' She hollered, tears going down her face. 

'I… I can't do it!' Shaking my head. I took her hand.

'Why not? I would have destroyed your friends if you hadn't stepped in! Do you really think I should be given any mercy!? I am a monster. You even called me it. And monsters shouldn't be given any sort of mercy!!' She scowled, half crying and half angry. 

Staring down at her. I had to show her that I could not destroy her, for she resembled ChiChi- the one person I loved.  

_A,N: Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. The seventh chapter will be up ASAP. (As Soon As Possible.) I hope you will take just a minute to review this chapter. I love to hear from you ^_^ and I was also thinking of having a carry on from this story when I've finished it. If you could let me know if you think I should, that would really mean a lot. Thanks. And I will do the next chapter soon. ^_^ Thanks for all your support! ^^ Oh next chapter will be the final chapter! Hope you come back and find out if Goku and ChiChi get back together, and find out what tough decision will take place. Bye for now ^_~_


	7. The decision

_A,N: Ok! I bet you're dying to know exactly what is going to happen. Well, best not give any secrets away. ^_^ Oh, and this chapter might be longer than the others, so be warned, lol. ^_~ Ok, here we go, this story has taken a long time. But finally you're coming to the end. All I've got to say is: Enjoy! ^_^ _

**Chains of Darkness**

**Chapter Seven: The decision**

**Quote: "A tough decision requires a sacrifice, either voluntary or by force!"**

****

I still had her hand held. She was not best pleased though. Her face was motionless, and facing the ground. The only thing moving was the tear, which gracefully fell to the ground. I wanted to hug her. I loved her so much. But she wasn't ChiChi was she? She was an Android. Surely she wouldn't have emotions like ChiChi. But the tears in her eyes made me think that apart of her was ChiChi. 

'Please, let my hand go.' She said, quietly. I blinked. 

'But I.. I just want to help you up.' I told her. Her head turned sharply into a glare.

'Since when did I say I needed your help!?' She growled. And then her face softened. 'I'm sorry, it's just.. I still don't see why you want to help me.' She continued, now looking at me with a bemused look. 

'Well it's just that. When I see you. I think of a close person that I lost. And I feel her inside of you.' 

'You mean this "ChiChi" everyone keeps talking about?' She asked and I nodded. 'I am not her. So now that we've got that sorted. Just destroy me!' 

'No I will not!' I shook my head. 

'You don't have a choice!! Either you destroy me, or your friends will die! By me!' She growled.

'This isn't you talking. You don't want to be destroyed. You just don't want to live with the thought of failure.' I told her. 'You don't have to be destroyed. There is a possibility you could live a perfectly happy life.' 

'Hah! What happy life!? What could possibly be out there for me!? Do you think I want the thought of people sneering at me!? I'm not a human! I'm an android! An outsider.. It's all right for you because you're a human. But I won't fit in! And frankly, I don't want to!' She turned away. 

'But..' I moved my hand on her shoulder.

'Don't touch me! I am not going to turn soft! So **destroy** me!!' She raged. 

'No..' I turned away.

'Then I hope you can live with the consequences!!' She glared, and before I knew it, she was racing toward Yamcha and Krillin. 

I heard a blast, and she fell to the ground. I ran over to her, and put my arms around her. She looked at me, a look of shock was in her eyes. 

'Just leave me here to die..' She said, coldly. 

'You know I can't do that.' I told her firmly. 

'So you still do have a soft spot for the little android then?' That guard I fought before had a smirk on his face. 'You know, I'm not surprised. She is your wife after all.' 

'You mean.. ChiChi didn't die?!' 

'Don't look so shocked. Doctor Gero's genius has improved so much. Yes, he wiped her memory of course. But she's not an Android. She's a human.' 

'Why are you telling me this!? Just so I can watch her die again!?' I raged, hugging ChiChi even more. 

'I just thought you ought to know. It is rather ironic though that you get to see her pass away again. It's almost like deju vous!' He laughed insanely. 'AAAAAAAH!' He yelled, I looked up and saw him on the floor. Krillin and Yamcha stepped forward. 

'Sorry, he might have been giving a big speech. But it was a little boring.' Yamcha winked. 

'So, she really IS ChiChi??' Krillin blinked, and I nodded.

'Yes..' 

'Well what are we waiting for?' Yamcha said quickly. 'There still might be a chance to save her!' 

'You're right, Yamcha.' I nodded. Holding ChiChi in my arms.

'We should go to the Capsule Corp.' Krillin instructed. 'Tell them what has happened, and then take her to the hospital!' 

'Right! Sounds like a plan.' Yamcha said, full of energy. So the three of us set off. 

After telling Bulma about what had happened. She got out a capsule, and we took ChiChi to the hospital. Yamcha, Krillin and I were a little reluctant to going in the car and volunteered to fly her there. But Bulma started having a fit, saying that people weren't accustomed to seeing flying people. So we eventually agreed! Gohan wouldn't stay behind, and he jumped in the car too. Wanting to help his mother get well. 

Soon we arrived at the hospital. Telling them how badly ChiChi was hurt, the doctors and nurses got straight to work. We had to wait out in the waiting room. Every minute seemed like an hour. Bulma was sat next to Yamcha, asking him all the details. And Krillin, Gohan and I were sat down just waiting. I didn't like the hospital though. Every person I saw, I was on the edge. Wondering if they had any needles, times I kept thinking of fleeing. But I wouldn't, I had to wait for ChiChi.   

30 minutes later, a doctor emerged. He came over. 

'Doctor, how is she??' Bulma got up, and we all did too. 

'She was very weak. Good thing you brought her here. And don't worry. She is resting now. When she wakes up, I know she'll be just fine.' He smiled.

'Can we go in and see her?' I asked. 

'Hm? Well, I don't see why not. She should come to any second now. And I am sure she will come to a lot faster when she hears a familiar voice. Go ahead. It's that room over there.' He pointed to a door. 

'Thanks.' I smiled, and walked in the room.

There lay ChiChi. She had her eyes closed, but she looked a lot happier now in her sleep. I bent down beside her, and held her hand. Just gazing at her. When I touched her hand, she seemed to move. 

'Who's that…?' She asked, weakly. Opening her eyes. Then she looked depressed. 'I'm not dead am I..?'

'No, of course you're not, ChiChi.' 

'But I thought I was?' She blinked. Just then Gohan came in the room, and bolted straight at the bed. 

'Mom!' He yelled, and hugged her.

'Um..' ChiChi stammered. 

'I missed you! There was no one at the Capsule Corp, making me do my homework!' Gohan laughed, still hugging ChiChi. 

'Calm down, Gohan. I think your mother may need some time to rest.' Bulma had come in, and she took Gohan off of ChiChi. Then she smiled at her. 'So how are you, ChiChi? You had us all worried.' 

'I'm a lot better now. And thank you for worrying about me. I never knew anyone would be so worried about me.' She admitted. Bulma shook her head.

'Nonsense! Of course we worried about you. I have after all known you for so long. And besides, you have kept me great company. Especially when the boys go out and train.' Bulma laughed.

Every one of us looked at ChiChi. She looked really confused. She was trying to remember her past. But every one could see that it was a great struggle for her. 

Weeks passed, and finally ChiChi could come home. Bulma thought everything would be back to normal as soon as ChiChi came home. But it was not. No, it was far from being back to normal. I felt sad. ChiChi never came in our bedroom. She either slept outside, or slept downstairs. It broke my heart to know that she didn't feel comfortable sharing a room with me. 

Then one dinnertime she said something that really shocked me.

'I need to leave..' She said, firmly. 

'But why??' I asked, now standing up. 

'Mom, don't go..' Gohan was teary eyed.

'I don't belong here. I don't feel comfortable being under one roof with the person I was meant to destroy!' She now stood up too. 

'But I love you..'

'I'm leaving. I need to find out the things that are long gone from my memory. It hurts me to leave, but if I stay, I know I'll end up destroying you. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have all ready.' 

She left the kitchen. Neither Gohan nor myself could change her mind. She opened the front door, and she made her departure. I ran after her, and yelled her name. But she did not look back. Instead she went faster into the distance. Tears filled my eyes; she was leaving me once again. Not by force, this time by a decision…  

_A,N: Ok then. Everything has to come to an end, and this story has. WAH! I really enjoyed writing this. And I loved to get all of your reviews. It was nice to know that so many people enjoyed this story. I hope our paths will cross again on fanfiction. I am pondering to do another story that links onto this. If any of you have any ideas, please email them to me: _videleds@hotmail.com_ is my email. I'd love to hear from you. Or you could write your ideas in your reviews. Goodbye all of my friends. I hope you review this very last chapter, and let me know what you thought of this conclusion ^_^ Bye! *waves* ^_^_


	8. Note from author

Quick note from the author 

****

Just to let you all know, I have decided to do another story related to this. It's going to be called: Eternal Affection. If you would like to know when it's going to be published on fanfiction, then please leave your email on your review. Bye until that story ^_~ 


End file.
